


Seeing You

by flickawhip



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty allows Cordelia sight, through her own eyes.</p><p>Fireworks 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing You

Cordelia is blind and yet, she can see Misty as clear as day, the lightness of her soul seems to shine in her voice and her kindness is evident in her touch. Misty, as is often the case, is curled into her side, naked as the day she was born, but happy. She has been describing things she saw, giving Cordelia a chance to share the gift of her natural sight. Cordelia’s own sight comes only as visions, and, much as she had been surprised to find that she could see Misty in visions, she was happy. They were happy. 

Neither of them has much need to go out lately, Misty goes out sometimes whilst Cordelia stays and plans lessons, working to keep the Coven alive. Misty, when she comes home, takes Cordelia to bed, tells her what she has seen and then, as they make love, Cordelia allows herself the ‘sight’ of Misty. She is careful to caress every inch of Misty, and she knows that Misty feels the same love as she does when Misty sighs, then lets Cordelia take control of the love-making. 

Cordelia swears she can see Misty’s pleasure sometimes, it is so evident in the girl’s movements and breath. She might not have natural sight, but what she has, she treasures.   
Misty always arches to her touch and she can feel the girl trembling under her. This is what she treasures most, and when Misty comes undone under her, she feels powerful.


End file.
